Breathe me O'brosey boyxboy au
by btr is awesome121
Summary: Dylan O'Brien just started his senior year. So did Tyler Posey. Will they become friends or something more?
1. Chapter 1

Dylan groaned as his alarmed blared. His mom ran up stairs and banged on the door.

"Dylan honey time to get up," his mom said sweetly

"Can't I sleep for five more minutes," Dylan mumbles

"No you don't want to be late for your first day of your senior year." His mother's bubbly voice got him up and out of bed in an instances. He smiles before opening the door to reveal the women he loved and raised him.

"Well you are just bubbly today mother," he teases

"O hush up and get ready," his mother laughs.

Dylan chuckles as he grabs his clothes and heads of to his bathroom. He places his clothes on the lid of the toilet seat and turned on the shower. When Dylan was done he wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed the pair of boxers he brought in with put them on. He put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a black batman shirt and a black over jacket. Dylan spiked his hair before walking back to his room and grabbed his bag. He walked into the kitchen and ruffled his little sister's hair.

"Don't you look handsome," his mother gushes

"Thanks Ma," Dylan smiles before sitting down at the table. His mother serves him as big breakfast then Dylan and his littles sister Sophia walk out to Dylan's red range rover. Dylan opens the passanger door for his little sister. Sophia smiles up at her brother as he walks over to his side.

"Excited for your first day of 6th grade bug?" Dylan asks as he starts the car.

"Yes, I hope I get Mr. Malik!" Sophia says excitedly

"You know Mr. Malik was my homeroom teacher," Dylan chuckles.

Sophia gasps "Really? Oh Dyl how was he? Was he funny like everyone says does he give you assigned seats?" Sophia asks quickly with excitement

"He was great Soph-Soph. Yes he's funny, no assign seats," Dylan laughs as he pulls into his friend's -Liam Payne- driveway

"This guy again?" Sophia pouts

"Yes," Dylan sighs before running a hand through his hair. Dylan honged on the horn 3 times before Liam came running out of the house and into the backseat of the car.

"Hi Liam," Sophia sighed before she digs up her cell phone

"Hey little bug," Liam smirks leaning back into the seat

"I'm not little," Sophia growls Dylan glares at Liam through the mirror. They arrive at the middle school to drop Sophia off. Liam hops up to the front

"You still mad at me?" Liam asks

"No, but you can't come over if Sophia is home now," Dylan jokes

They arrive at the high school and sits in the auditorium.

"So I was thinking since you like guys I could be your wingman on to hook up," Liam says as they take their seats

"I like girls too dipshit," Dylan corrects him

"So? can I tho?" Liam asks

"No," Dylan stresses. Eventually the principal came in and gave them a very warm welcome to their last year of high school.

Dylan grabs his schedule from one of his teachers and head to his first class. Someone bumped into him making him drop all his stuff

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Dylan rushes before picking up his stuff

"You should be," the guy says. Dylan looks up and frown. Just his luck that Tyler Posey -the bad boy- had knocked him down

"I'm not looking to fight Posey," Dylan mutters as he gets up and scurries to his class.

Tyler is watching Dylan's butt as he walks away. Tyler sighs as he makes his way to his locker. Scowling when he has Holland as his locker neighbor. The strawberry blond always had friends near her locker and he would have to listen to the girlish screams and giggling. Tyler hated that. Holland walked up just as Tyler was leaving.

"Just so you know I don't want any of your pothead friends around my girls," Holland says coldly

"Just so you know I don't want any of your narcissistic friends near my boys," Tyler retaliates. Holland glares before huffing and walking off. Tyler sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Tyler ventured to his first class which happened to be AP bio. He looked around and saw that the only empty seat was next to Dylan. Sighing Tyler stalked over and took a seat. Dylan didn't notice that someone was seated next to him. He was to engulf in the conversation he was having with one of the boys on the football team. They were talking about plays for the first game. The bell rung and Dylan turns to the front but Tyler caught his eye. He frowned but didn't say anything.

"Hello class. I'm Ms. Reyes and I want to say the people you are sitting next to now are your seats for the rest of the year. That being said when you see your report cards at the end of first semester is not my fault you chose your seats not me," Ms. Reyes says. Tyler and Dylan groan as they realized they were stuck with each other

 **A/N This is the first chapter and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan sprinted through the last lap of the cool down exercise for practice. Him and Liam were the first two done and got to head back to the locker rooms first. They quickly change before heading to Dylan's Range Rover. The drive to Liam's house was silent. Both tired of the practice they endured. Dylan couldn't get one thing out of his mind though. boy has crept into Dylan's mind like an assassin in the night. Dylan thought it was weird because surely he wasn't gay. He couldn't be, what would the football team thing of him if he was? The thought made Dylan shutter. Dylan pulled up into his driveway to see his father's car parked there. Sighing sadly Dylan grabs his school bag from the backseat and heads inside. He is greeted by Sophia hugging him like her life depended on it. Dylan hugs her back despite the soreness in his body. Dylan could tell that something was wrong

"Well Dylan I'm glad you're home," his dad smiles a sly sadistic smile.  
"Have a seat honey," his mom invites him. He picks up Sophia and she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she rests her head on his shoulder.  
"Well Dylan you're probably wondering why I'm here, I'm not going tbe gentle with this you're a big boy you can handle the truth. I want full custody of you and your sister," his dad states still standing in the entry with his arms crossed

"No, hell no. Hell fucking no. After all those years. And what you did to mom. No, I don't even count you as my father. You're a sick bastard who should stay away from my family," Dylan mutters angrily. He can't help it. His father was nothing but horrible to his mother and he almost killed Sophia when she was still unborn

"We'll see about that," his father chuckled darkly

"You know we still can testify against you, I assume you're gonna go to court but as I recall you're not even aloud 5 feet near us let alone in the same house," Dylan says

"Ok honey why don't you take Sophia up to your room," his mother suggests secretly hinting that he should lock his door. Dylan carries Sophia up the stairs and sets her on his bed before quickly shutting and locking the door.

"Sophia I need you to listen to me. I need you to be a big girl and be brave. You know mom and I don't want dad here so we're going to my car and we're going to drive to the park. Text one of your friends, you hear me." Dylan says gently. Sophia nods her head

"Ok good," Dylan whispers as he opens the window. Sophia gets of the bed and walks over to the window. Dylan helps her out before slipping out himself. Closing the window himself. For a minute Dylan remembers he hasn't showered after practice. Lucky for him though Sophia left an emergency bottle of cologne, deodorant and a change of clothes in the back of his car. Dylan quickly changes before he gets in the driver's seat and speeds off to the park. Sophia and Dylan gets out of the car once Dylan parked and head over to the entrance of the park. Sophia's friend Mary meets Sophia. Leaving Dylan alone. Not until Tyler shows up. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Should of known Mary was going to meet Soph," Tyler mutters

"Look dude I really don't want to fight. Not after what happened at my house," Dylan whispers the last part hoping Tyler didn't hear but he did. Tyler dropped his tough guy act and looked over at Dylan in concern .

"What happened Dylan?" Tyler asks. Dylan sighs

"Remember when I told you about my dad?" Dylan asks looking down

"Yeah yeah I do," Tyler whispers

"Well um...he wants custody of Soph and I," Dylan whispers. Tyler moves to hug Dylan.

"I'm sorry Dylan. For everything. For being a dick to you and for always trying to pick a fight just everything," Tyler mumbles

"It's ok I just want to be held by you right now Tyler." Dylan mumbles back they were best friends before they can find that friendship again. Tyler invited Sophia and Dylan to stay with them for the night because he didn't know if they really wanted to stay at their house. Dylan texted his mom telling her. She texted back saying they could come home tomorrow. Sophia clung to Dylan like her life depended on it.  
"Dylan, Sophia so glad we could help you guys please please stay as long as you want. Do you need anything?" Tyler's mother rushes

"Um, Ms. Posey can you show us to a room please. I just need to talk to Sophia and also I can help cook dinner." Dylan says politely

"Oh honey please call me Cyndi. Tyler honey he'll show you. And no honey I can cook dinner," Cyndi says sweetly

Tyler leds the siblings to the guest room. Dylan picked Sophia up and started talking to her soothingly and humming an old tone that they both new calmed them down.

"Scary isn't it little bug? Scary how a bad man has so much impact on our emotions. I'm here for you little bug. I'm here, I'm not going to leave you ever," Dylan whispers

"Promise Dylbear," she whispers back

"Promise," he smiles.  
Tyler was watching the siblings with a small smile on his face. His sister and him were never this close. He smiled when Dylan laid Sophia down on the bed and kissed her head.

 **A/N Aw Poor O'briens**


End file.
